


There's No Such Thing as Privacy

by Frejennix



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI!Jack, Artificial Intelligence, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, President!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frejennix/pseuds/Frejennix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys decides to unwind after a long day at the office. However, with an asshole like Handsome Jack currently living in Hyperion's mainframe, Rhys soon finds out there is no such thing as privacy.</p><p>He also finds he doesn't mind it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Such Thing as Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to levisnoggleberry_012 for being an amazing and supportive beta!

Rhys entered the presidential suite for the first time, not entirely sure what he was expecting. Probably a life size statue of Jack right in the middle of the room, or something.

What he wasn’t expecting was this elegant, yet understated room, all warm colors and actual wood accents. It felt comfortable and welcoming after a long day of running Hyperion.

Rhys dropped his vest over the back of a leather chair, exhaustion overcoming the awkwardness of being in Jack’s living space. At this point, he didn't care who had owned the room, as long as it had a bed.

Rhys went through the motions of getting ready for bed by instinct alone, finding a pair of black silk sleep pants in a drawer of the armoire. He collapsed on the plush, king sized bed with a sigh of relief, and waited for sleep to take him.

But...

Rhys groaned into the pillow. The low level arousal that had been sitting in his stomach all day was finally making itself known. There was something about being the center of Jacks attention, about being on his level, seen as an equal to the most powerful man in the universe that made something inside Rhys squirm with pleasure. He turned onto his back, his hands smoothing down his stomach. Make it quick, and he'd be able to sleep. He moaned softly as he took himself in his hand, thinking about blue and green eyes and a wide, sinister smile…

"Oh ho ho." Jack said, his voice clearly amused, "what do we have here?"

"J-Jack!" Rhys yelped, ripping his hand off his dick as if he had been burned. "What the fuck are you-?"

"I saw a spike in your vitals and decided to check on you, cupcake." Jack said, sounding almost delighted, the bastard. "How was I supposed to know you were rubbing one out?"

Rhys felt his face turn even redder, casting his eyes around the room and trying to find Jack's vantage point. "Can you see me?" He asked warily, not seeing any cameras.

"Not at the moment, no. No cameras in _my_ bedroom." Jack said, and if Rhys didn't know any better, he'd think there was something close to disappointment in his voice. "But please, don't let me stop you."

"I'm not gonna...y'know...with you listening in on me!" Rhys snapped, which was a problem, because the arousal sitting low and hot in his stomach would not go away. Not with Jack's voice in his ears and the idea of him watching or listening in his head.

"Aw, why not, kitten?" Jack crooned, his voice seemingly closer than before, as if Jack were right there beside him, whispering in his ear. Rhys twisted his hands into the sheets, trying to will away his growing erection and failing miserably.

"Seriously, Jack. Go away."

"C’mon, don't be like that, pumpkin." Jack said teasingly, his voice amused and wicked and everything Rhys wanted right now, and the smug bastard knew it too. Jack hadn’t let Rhys forget that he knew about Rhys’ hero-worship-crush on Jack all day, and he doubted Jack had forgotten it now. "I can make it good for you. Give you a little...inspiration."

Rhys held back a whimper at the way Jack's voice dropped an octave, his voice a deep vibration rumbling through his chest.

"N-No." Rhys said, with much less resolution than he'd like there to be. It's not like this was a fantasy of his or anything. (Except it _was_ , one that had become all too frequent since Jack had uploaded himself to the Hyperion mainframe.)

"G-Go away."

"Oh, but I'm _into_ it now, pumpkin." Jack said with a dark chuckle. "And if it makes you feel any better, I've been thinking about it too."

"You...you have?"

"Sure kiddo! You got spunk, and a pretty face to boot. Not to mention all that time spent floating around in your noggin has...endeared you to me." Jack could hear in the sound of Rhys’ breathing, getting more ragged by the second, that he was close to getting what he wanted. "And I gotta say, you make a pretty good co-CEO, kitten."

Rhys preened, practically glowing with the knowledge that handsome Jack thought he was doing a good job as a CEO.

"But that's not important now. Let's get back to talking about what I'mma do to that sweet little body of yours when we find a way to get my body back."

"Jack-"

"You've imagined it before, haven't you?" Jack purred. "Of course you have. You probably beat off to those stupid 'motivational' posters of me _loads_ of times, imagining what'd it be like to have the big bad Handsome Jack bend you over and fuck you against my desk. How good it'd feel to have my fat cock pounding into that needy little hole of yours."

This time, Rhys couldn’t stop the whine that slipped past his open lips. He could see the scene in his mind, had imagined it late at night many times in the privacy of his own room, but to hear Jack saying it out loud…

Jack chuckled at the sound Rhys made, the voice sounding dark and decadent over the speakers. It was almost pathetic, how hard the kid was gagging for it. Jack might have found it funny if it were anyone else, but Rhys…Rhys had wormed his way under Jack’s skin in the best and worst of ways. Rhys made desperation look _good_.

"Still want me to go away, kitten, or do want me to tell you all the ways I'd fuck you stupid?" Jack asked. Rhys could only moan, his hand inching back towards his cock.  "I'm waiting for an answer, kiddo."

"Please..."

"Please what, baby?" God, Jack was such an asshole, asking Rhys to be articulate in this state. Rhys would give him a piece of his mind, if his mind wasn’t so clouded with lust. "What do you want?"

"Don't stop, Jack, please..." Rhys groaned, leaning back against the pillows, resigning himself to do…whatever Jack wanted from him.

"That's what I fuckin' thought." Jack growled, his voice gravelly and pleased in a way that made Rhys' skin prickle sweetly, a soft moan issuing from his open mouth. "Listen to you, begging me to tell you all about how I'd wreck you, and I would wreck you, Rhysie. I'll ruin you for anyone else, until you can't even get it up unless I'm there. I'd fucking make you _mine_." Jack groaned, wishing he could actually touch the other man, run his fingers across his pale neck, and mark him up something awful so everyone would know that Rhys belonged to Handsome Jack. "Starting with that sweet little mouth of yours."

Rhys moaned, his mouth salivating at the thought of sucking Jack's cock. Jack smirked to himself, knowing he had Rhys pegged as a cocksucker from the get go. The kid had the air of someone who wanted to be used and abused. "Ho, you like that, baby? You hungry for a taste of my cock?" Rhys whimpered an affirmation, lost in his fantasy. "Use your words, pumpkin."

"Y-Yes." Rhys gasped at last, spreading his metal hand across his own chest, hissing when the cold metal made contact with his sensitive nipples.

"Yes, what?" Jack said roughly. "I wanna hear you say it. Say you want to suck my cock, baby."

"I...I wanna..." Rhys whimpered again, his face turning red with embarrassment once more. "I wanna suck your cock, Jack."

"What a good boy you are." Jack growled, the sound of it making Rhys writhe on the bed. "Love how eager you are to do what I tell you to do, Rhysie, it pushes _all_ my buttons." Rhys whimpered, needing more but unable to pin down exactly what he wanted beyond Jack. "Go on and slide a couple of fingers in your mouth, sweetheart. Pretend it's my thick, hard cock and suck me _good_."

Rhys obeyed instantly, pressing his fingers against his tongue, groaning at the taste of metal. He licked and sucked the digits eagerly, wanting Jack to be pleased with him.

"That's it, Rhysie." Jack encouraged him, and Rhys could hardly contain the feeling of pride that swelled within him. "God, I can just imagine you kneeling at my feet, worshipping my cock with that smartass mouth of yours. You're so desperate to please me, aren't you, baby boy?" Rhys moaned an affirmation around his fingers, his eyes rolling back into his head at the image. Jack was seated in his office chair like a king, with Rhys at his feet and loving every second of it.

"Such a good boy." Jack murmured. "Get the lube out of the drawer, Rhysie. I want you to open yourself up for me."

Rhys scrambled into motion, rummaging through the drawer until he had the bottle clenched in his hand. With shaking fingers he lubed up the fingers of his flesh hand, rising up onto his knees. His skin felt like it was on fire, all of his senses heightened. He gasped at the first press of his fingers, his hole twitching in anticipation. He pressed the first finger in with a moan, his head thrown back like a wolf howling at the moon. He quickly added another finger, savoring the burn and the stretch of it.

“Slow down Rhysie and enjoy it more. You’ll get _plenty_ of rough handling when I get my hands you.” Rhys whimpered, his hand slowing almost without his permission, his fingertips playing at the edges of his hole and sending shivers up and down his spine. He gasped and whined, twisting and thrashing with sensation.

"That's it, nice and slow now, Rhysie. Got to make sure you're good and stretched, so you can take the pounding I'm gonna give that pretty ass of yours. I'mma hold you down and make you take my cock, make you writhe and moan and scream my name, so everyone on this entire god damned spaceship knows just who you belong to."

"Oh god..." Rhys moaned, adding a third finger on the next push, his hips twitching back into the burn.

"Who do you belong to, Rhys?" Rhys could almost feel Jack’s hands closing around his throat, the heavy pressure there making him gasp for air, his metal hand flying over his cock.

"Y-You."

"Say my fucking _name_." Jack snarled.

"Jack!"

"Louder, Rhysie! Who owns you?"

"Jack, Jack, Handsome fucking Jack!" Rhys shouted, delirious with pleasure. His fingers pistoned in and out of his hole without abandon, his other hand stripping his cock fast and hard but he just couldn't reach that peak. Something was missing. "Oh god, Jack please, I'm so close-" Rhys wailed, long past the point of shame.

"Cum for me, cupcake. Let me hear you scream."

And scream he did. Rhys' world detonated into a thousand white fragments as he came all over his chest, moaning Jack's name over and over until the aftershocks ended. Rhys was left exhausted and boneless, splayed out across the mattress.

"Well that was fun." Jack drawled, desire warring with amusement in his voice. "I'll see you in the morning, kitten."

Rhys groaned, his afterglow abating a little. How the hell was he supposed to show his face at the office tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> This ship deserves pages of smut, and I got so tired of not seeing enough that I went and wrote my own. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
